Reborn
by FrivolousFantasy
Summary: SPARTAN-B312 is revived as a Guardian and decides to write about it! Just-for-fun Halo/Destiny crossover. There's a song to go with it: youtube.com/watch?v FjZkqxqLe1Q
1. Chapter 1

Entry One

Day One. 2200 hours.

My name is Duane-B312 and I'm a SPARTAN-III from Beta Company. Or rather, that's who I _was_ before I woke up.

Seven hours ago, a Forerunner artifact - "Ghost" - revived me near the former city of Voi. He didn't explain much, but he did manage to get us to "The Tower," a quasi-military base run by a group called the Vanguard. Here I met The Speaker, the man who oversees the Tower's operations and claims to represent the Forerunner construct ("Traveler") hanging in the sky. He directed me to my new commander, Zavala, who provided me with basic armor and a scout rifle.

That is all the information I've obtained so far.

I am not sure how my body arrived at Voi. I'm not even sure how long I've been dead. I clearly remember dying on Reach, but Ghost only has knowledge of the Sol System, and the archives have little information predating an event called the "Collapse." Worse, the other soldiers with Forerunner "Ghosts" have no idea who they were or where they were from, and seem to have resigned themselves to their new role as "Guardians." It will take some time to put a proper timeline together.

Unfortunately my efforts will be further hampered by my current conditions. Due to my resurrection, I have returned to being a baseline human - and since the militia here lacks organization, I have no access to MJOLNIR armor or other UNSC equipment. I do have "light," which seems to be a kind of biological weapon, but it is nothing compared to what I'm used to. And the burning sensation is... disconcerting. Still, anything is better than nothing at this point. Hopefully I can retrain before I get myself killed again.

[Ah, that's right.] Ghost did mention there was a warp drive in "Old Russia," i.e. Kazakhstan. It may or may not be a slipspace drive; if it is, I could return to Reach and check for survivors (e.g. Jun-A266). If not, I'll still have access to the core worlds in the Sol System. That will help my efforts immensely.

Speaking of survivors, I have not yet seen any Covenant forces on Earth. The "Fallen" are the closest thing I've encountered so far - they seem to be a Jackal off-shoot with four arms and more human-like legs. Maybe the campaign on Reach was successful, or maybe it triggered the Collapse. Again, I have no way of knowing, but will keep an eye out for the Covenant during my missions for the Vanguard.

And before I forget: I decided to loop "Oly Oly Oxen Free" on the E-Band. It's a special signal Jorge-052 taught me and should draw out any nearby SPARTAN-IIs. Or maybe the other SPARTAN-IIIs will get curious enough to trace it back to me? Either way, it'd be nice to have another Spartan around.

* * *

Other observations of note:

The local population is in shambles, confined to the city below The Tower. They claim it is "the last city," and that there is no civilization beyond its walls. It seems they have reverted to pre-UEG society; their technology is very basic and they have no transport of their own. I don't expect much from them.

Exo are more promising. They are a "race" of sentient machines similar to smart AI, but more mobile and apparently immune to rampancy. I may ask Commander Zavala to assign an Exo to my fireteam on future missions.

Ghost mentioned there are "Hive" on the moon, and said they worship the "Darkness," but has not elaborated further on the subject. I will have to research these "Hive" in case the Vanguard sends me to the moon.

[end of entry]


	2. Chapter 2

Entry Two

Day Three. 0900 hours.

Note to self: overconfidence in previous training may prove to be fatal. [ _" **Has**. Has proved to be fatal."_]

(brief pause)

After achieving my usual level of success in target practice yesterday, I believed I was still skilled enough to recapture this "warp drive" from the Fallen, and set out for "Old Russia" without fully assessing the situation at hand. I have died seven times since.

Ghost was patient enough to revive me each time, but he insists that I "be more careful" in the future. [ _"Yes! Because if I die, you die too!"_ "Right. Sorry."] Which is why I am currently observing the Fallen, rather than engaging them directly.

The Fallen apparently have three ranks: Dreg, Vandal, and Captain. [ _" **Five**. Don't forget about Kells and Archons."_] Correction: the Fallen have five ranks, of which I have only encountered three. Dregs are the foot soldiers; they carry pistols and electrically-charged daggers. Vandals are long-range combatants that favor rifles or shrapnel launchers - though some have active camo and melee weapons similar to Elites. Captains are the most dangerous. Their heavy armor, energy shielding, and fearlessness in combat make them formidable adversaries. However, their fearlessness also makes them reckless - and with the right strategy, it will be easy to use that against them.

[ _"You could also use your Super for once."_ "My what?" _"Your Super. Your subclass' ultimate ability."_ "Ghost, I... have no idea what you're talking about."]

* * *

1100 hours.

According to Ghost, Guardians can utilize three types of Light: Solar, Arc, and Void. "Solar" Light is incandescence, "Arc" Light is electroluminescence, and "Void" Light is somehow connected to dark matter. The types have been divided into collections of techniques - i.e. "subclasses" - so that Guardians only have to focus on one type of Light, rather than all three. [Seems like a waste of potential to me, but Ghost assures me it is the most efficient approach.]

I'm most intrigued by the Sunbreaker subclass, but I've decided to use the Striker subclass for now. Its Super, "Fists of Havoc," reminds me of the "ground pound" technique that Jorge-052 employed on occasion. Plus it is the most fun to use.

Still, I would gladly trade my Light for my previous augmentations. I am noticeably slower and weaker than I once was, and the distinct lack of "Spartan time" has proved to be particularly frustrating. Ghost says there is no way he or the other Guardians can restore my augmentations, so I'm tempted to track down Dr. Halsey's research and recreate Project: CHRYSANTHEMUM after I recapture the warp drive.

[ _"Duane, even if I **could** provide you with...augmentations...there no is way of telling whether you actually had them in the first place. They could simply be part of the memories you've constructed to deal with your enigmatic past."_ "Ghost, you need to learn that I am not like other Guardians. The memories I have are **clear** and **real**. And I would appreciate it if you didn't interrupt my entries just to contradict me." _"Uh...right. Sorry."_ ]

(brief pause)

I believe I've learned enough information about my new enemies and powers to make an eighth attempt. Though if I fail [ _"-Again."_ ], I will spend the next few days systemically wearing down the local Fallen patrols by training with my subclass.

* * *

1700 hours.

Defeating the Archon guarding the warp drive was extremely difficult, due to my inferior equipment. It was no smarter than an Elite Ultra, but fighting it felt akin to fighting an Elite Field Marshal. Once we land at the Tower, I will ask Commander Zavala for better weapons and armor. I cannot survive with what I currently have.

As for the warp drive, it is not capable of slipspace travel. I will only have access to the core worlds for the time being.

Ghost is "asleep" right now. He essentially lives in my back pocket when he isn't needed. Despite his constant scrutiny, he was indispensable over the past two days, and I feel like he deserves an actual name. However, I'm not sure what would be fitting or appropriate. My database says Bergljót means "helping light," but it is a bit of a mouthful...and apparently feminine. Luminița, "little light," is...also feminine. Duh. [*sigh*] Alexis means "helper"...Gallagher means "foreign help"...Zahir also means "help" [or possibly "radiant"]...

There's also Lior - "I have a light" - but it is too similar to Ori, the name of a Ghost of another Guardian I met earlier. So I can't use that.

Gallagher and Zahir sound the most appealing to me. I'll ask Ghost for his opinion once he wakes up.

* * *

2100 hours. Final continuation.

Commander Zavala offered me better equipment upon my return to the Tower. It seems the equipment is distributed through a "rewards" system, with the better Guardians receiving the more valuable weapons and armor. Discriminatory but efficient.

Ghost suggested the name "Sullivan" when I asked him what he'd like to be called. He reasoned most other Ghosts have names meaning "light" or "help," and he would rather have a name similar to mine. So Sullivan it is.

Tomorrow I train with a man called Lord Shaxx. He runs the Crucible, a Guardian-vs.-Guardian event similar to the War Games. Sullivan says it is an easy way to learn my subclass's abilities. I personally want to know how using my Light affects other Guardians.

I also need to speak with Ikora, the Warlocks' Vanguard. She has done extensive research on the so-called "Golden Age," and she might have answers that the Tower's database does not. She might even have an updated map of Sydney, where HIGHCOM used to be located.

Since the Vanguard's resources are stretched thin, and because Commander Zavala has expressed high hopes in my previous training, tomorrow is the only day I will have to train. After tomorrow, I and Sullivan are going to the moon to investigate a missing Guardian. May luck be with us both.

(end of entry)


	3. Chapter 3

Entry Three

Day Four. Excerpts from HUD recordings.

* * *

[1030 hours. Twilight Gap.]

"You're alive, Guardian! Fight like it!" Lord Shaxx's voice booms over the team mic, causing me to flinch in surprise. The distraction costs me my life; a second later, a Hunter's bullets rip through my chest and send me tumbling off of the catwalk. Sullivan revives me near the cannons at the opposite side of the staging area.

"I _hate_ dying," I growl as I charge back into the fray. I lower the team mic's volume to prevent another fatal distraction. "It is agonizing, disorienting, and makes a battle unnecessarily chaotic. I don't see how Guardians can fight like this." I glance at Sullivan, who is trailing behind me. "Can't you at least make it a little less painful?"

"I'm afraid pain is part of being a Guardian," Sullivan admits. He darts back as I use my Storm Fist against a dying Warlock, breaking both her Rift and newly-casted Dawnblade. We successfully capture Zone A before moving on. "But you'll get used to it. After all, it has only been four days."

I begin chasing the Hunter that had previously killed me. "Yeah. And look how well we're doing."

"Exactly - " My Ghost's words are cut off as the Hunter takes me out once again. I soon find myself only meters away from where I died. "...Though you could have done better with _that_."

I sigh and check for movement on the motion sensor. "I was being sarcastic, Sul."

" _Ah_."

My team - a Warlock, two Hunters and another Titan - pops in and out of my HUD. Their inability to stick together results in two deaths on Zone C, as well as the loss of Zone A. Our score falls another few points.

Lord Shaxx notices and begins shouting more "encouragement" on the mic. "Your opponents are pulling ahead. _Drag them back!_ "

I mute the mic completely and head back towards Zone A. Sullivan trails behind me, warning me about movement ahead. As we round the corner, two bullets tear into my side, and I roll to avoid the rest of the volley. It takes me a moment but I am able to dispatch the opposing Titan with a single headshot. Sullivan patches me up as we recapture the zone.

"See? You _are_ getting better," he tells me. "It just takes time."

I glance at my watch: 52 seconds until the end of the match. "I used to be the best." I step back into the shadows and sight up with my new scout rifle. My team is nowhere to be found. "I used to be one of the most lethal Spartans in existence, but now I'm just a nobody who charges in like an idiot." 40 seconds. The Warlock from earlier attempts to intrude on Zone A, but I dispatch her with a three-round burst. Sullivan hovers over my shoulder as I continue my grumbling. "A _dead_ nobody, in fact. With dead friends and a dead past." The other Titan returns, only to encounter my Fists of Havoc. As my Super fades, I swing around to face my Ghost. "What did I do to deserve this?!"

Sullivan's shell oscillates. "It doesn't matter that we lost the match. You did quite well for your first time in Crucible."

"That wasn't an answer to my question, Sul!" 22 seconds.

"It was an answer to your anger." 13 seconds.

I shoulder my scout rifle and head for the exit. "You would be angry too, if you were brought back against your will," I snap. 04 seconds.

Sullivan's hesitation leaves a considerable distance between us. As he races to catch up, he calls out, "Are you sure it was against your will?"

I keep walking. Shaxx's voice fills the silence in place of mine.

" _Time, Guardians!_ "

* * *

[1300 hours. Hall of Guardians.]

"I'm sorry, but this is all the information we have regarding the Golden Age." Ikora, the Warlock Vanguard, continues flipping through the book in her hand. "I'm afraid I've never heard of the - what was it? United Nations - "

"United Nations Space Command, ma'am. UNSC for short. We were the military branch of the Unified Earth Government." I pick up a book from the stack she had brought. "There is _no way_ you haven't heard of it. As far as I know, the UEG was the only government in existence."

"Well... the Collapse destroyed most of human civilization, so it's not surprising that its history disappeared with it," Ikora explains. She studies me for a moment. "We've spent the last 400 years surviving, you know. Recovering data has not been our first priority."

"It should have been." I keep skimming the books for any familiar terms. "You wouldn't still be fighting for scraps 400 years later." I glance up to see her scowl at me. "No offense, ma'am. Just telling it how it is."

" _No offense_ , Duane, but you have not been around long enough to understand what we are up against. The Darkness ended the Golden Age and silenced the Traveler. Those who worship the Darkness drove the survivors from many places - the Moon, for example. And they seek to end us completely." She exhales and continues. "The Darkness and its minions are not to be underestimated. We have lost many great Guardians to them. That is why we live as we do: to protect humanity as best we can, with the resources we have."

"And you would have more resources if you had more data," I mutter under my breath. Sullivan quietly scolds me for the remark; however, the Vanguard seems oblivious. I set the last book down and hold out my hand. "Thank you for your help, ma'am," I say. "I'll keep looking elsewhere."

"Don't go just yet," Ikora insists. She motions to two nearby chairs. "Even if you haven't found what you are looking for, I'd like to keep talking. It isn't often that a Guardian keeps their memories."

* * *

[1600 hours. Hall of Guardians.]

" _Fascinating_." Ikora keeps writing notes as we talk. "The Epsilon Eridani system, correct? I never imagined humanity spread so far."

"We spread much farther than that, ma'am. The Psi Serpentis system was in Sector Three, 47.9 light-years from Earth." I let out a sigh. "I'm not sure how this helps, though. If what you say is true, then both the UNSC and the Covenant are long gone. Everything I know is useless."

Ikora smiles at me. "Not necessarily, Duane. The more we know about the Golden Age, the easier it will be for the City to grow. You are doing us a great service by sharing these things." She reexamines her notes, then asks, "Could you tell me more about Project: CHRYSANTHEMUM? You seemed quite keen on recreating it."

"Uh, right. Project: CHRYSANTHEMUM was the augmentation program for the SPARTAN-IIIs." I straighten up and count its benefits on my fingers for dramatic purposes. "It gave us enhanced speed, strength, night vision, you name it. The best part was our reaction time; we dubbed it 'Spartan time' because the reflex had been reduced by 300%. To be honest, ma'am, I'm practically drowning without it. I'd give up my Light to get it back."

"Don't say that!" Sullivan protests. "Your Light is what's keeping you alive!"

" _I_ kept _myself_ alive during the Human-Covenant War," I retort. "I was the deadliest Spartan in existence, aside from the Master Chief."

"Who?"

"Never mind." I sigh and sink back into my chair. "Without Dr. Halsey's research, it can't be done. Not even if the other Spartans respond to my signal."

"Then we will have to look for this Dr. Halsey's files," Ikora muses. She closes her notebook. "But enough for now. You need to prepare for your mission to the Moon." She thanks me as I get up to leave. "Be sure to stay alive so I can hear more. An overview can only sate my curiosity for so long."

I smile and head for the door. "Of course, ma'am. _Slán go fóill_."

* * *

[2100 hours. Guardian barracks.]

"Do you need me to review any facts about the Hive?" Sullivan asks. He stares at the hand-built data pad in my hands. "Types? Characteristics? Methods of attack?"

"I'm fine, thank you." I check the strength of my signal on the E-Band. No responses yet, but the signal is broadcasting throughout the Sol System. "400 years, huh?" I whisper to myself. "I guess there's no point. Even Jun would be dead by now." I shut it down and set my data pad aside. "Bedtime, Sul. We have a long day tomorrow."

"Yes. Of course." Sullivan turns out the light over my bunk. "Good night, Guardian."

"Good night, Ghost."

[end of entry]


	4. Chapter 4

Entry Four

 _SetFileAttributes (C:\Datapad\Administrator\Documents\EntryFour,txt, FILE_ATTRIBUTE_HIDDEN)_

Day Six. 0200 hours.

Sullivan here, speaking for myself. (Duane doesn't know I'm recording this.)

My name isn't actually Sullivan, but I suppose it doesn't matter anymore. Hardly anyone knew my first name anyway.

It will take us another hour or so to reach the Moon, so I'm taking the time to reflect on the physical and mental state of my new Guardian. He is... not what I expected. And I've learned more than I could've imagined over the past five days.

Duane (or SPARTAN-B312, as he sometimes calls himself) is an enigma unlike any I encountered during my time in the Vanguard's spectral network. His physical prowess and grasp of military tactics is unparalleled; despite being newly resurrected, he decimated multiple Redjacks during "target practice," defeated a Fallen Archon a few days later and then held his own against veteran Guardians in the Crucible. The Vanguard is thoroughly impressed. In fact, his remarkable skill level is the reason Zavala sent us on an emergency mission instead of a low-risk supply run. (This may be our undoing, but I digress.) His apparent recollection of past memories is equally astonishing. The pre-Collapse "United Earth" government, the so-called "Great War" against the Darkness' minions, the purported systems beyond the Sol System... I have no way of proving whether these are all true, but the level of detail leads me to believe that he is not entirely delusional. I'll have to record all our future conversations. For both Ikora's sake and mine.

And another thing. A more detailed scan (taken a few minutes ago) proves he wasn't lying about his augmentations. Before his death, his DNA _was_ significantly altered, in a way I cannot replicate. He seems rather desperate to get these augmentations back, so I hope we can find their source before he does something rash.

When I chose Duane, I had no idea he was so different. Other Ghosts were searching for "the one" - a Risen who would make history, restore humanity, or even become the "savior" the late Saint-14 spoke about - but I simply desired a strong warrior who could help me carry out the Traveler's will. So when I resurrected him, I based it on an objective analysis rather than my initial impressions. Even if we weren't truly meant to be, I thought, at least I would have someone by my side. We could work out our differences later.

Now, I'm more than sure I made the right choice. Together we will be more than just a Risen and his Ghost. We could become one of the strongest defenders of the Traveler and its chosen. We could help humanity in ways other Guardian-Ghost pairs can only dream about. And perhaps... perhaps we could finally unravel the mystery that is the Golden Age.

Someday I'll thank him for being my Guardian.

* * *

Entry Four

 _SetFileAttributes (C:\Datapad\Administrator\Documents\EntryFour,txt, FILE_ATTRIBUTE_HIDDEN)_

Day Six. 0300 hours.

15 minutes until we enter the Moon's orbit. I'll make this quick.

I had no idea "Sullivan" had a name before I gave him one. But if he is happy with his new name, I won't bring it up.

As for what I know, or what I think I know, I am slowly coming to realize that the world is even more different than I initially thought it to be. The Traveler is not of Forerunner origin. The Fallen are an entirely new species, unrelated to the Covenant. The UEG and its technologies have been completely lost to time and will likely never be recovered. Therefore I cannot let my past color my perception of my current situation. I have to start completely anew. I have to forget.

[brief pause]

In preparation for the mission ahead, I have thoroughly briefed myself on the species known as the "Hive." They seem to wield supernatural abilities and are infamous for extinguishing Guardians' Light. I highly doubt it is actual "magic," as the Tower's reports claim; however, without knowing how their abilities work, I will have difficulty countering their attacks. Wizards will likely be the most dangerous, since they are shielded, have the ability to fly, and can emit a poisonous energy field. I will have to conserve rocket launcher ammo in case my scout rifle isn't effective. I also anticipate complications from Thralls, who swarm their victims in an attempt to take them down by sheer force. As I've mentioned before, veteran Guardians receive the better armor; and since my armor is a basic set, I'm not sure how many hits it can take before the plasteel gives out. I'll need to be especially careful.

The good news is that I'm used to facing "impossible" situations like this. And unlike the Guardians who wrote the reports on the Hive, I'm not afraid of losing my Light. My Light isn't the only thing I can wield against this so-called "Darkness."

Plus, you know what they used to say:

Spartans never die.

[end of entry]

* * *

 _Alert! Incoming message._

 _Sender: unknown._

 _Encryption level: Gamma._

 _Warning! Encryption not generated by Vanguard. Message may contain malware._

 _Decrypt message?_ _ **Yes**

 _Message decrypted. Contents of message is as follows:_

"Oly Oly Oxen Free, all out in the free, we're all free."


	5. Chapter 4,5

_Alert! Incoming message._

 _Sender: unknown._

 _Encryption level: Gamma._

 _Warning! Encryption not generated by Vanguard. Message may contain malware._

 _Decrypt message?_ _ **Yes**

 _Alert! Request too big. Message stored offsite for future download._

 _Contents of message is as follows:_

"Duane, it's me. Jorge. I got your message on the E-band. I don't know if you're still around to receive this, but... I'm back, kid. Long story short, this Forerunner ar- I mean, 'Ghost' - it dropped me out of slipspace and got me to Mars. Had to burn the ship though. There's hostiles out here and I didn't want them getting their hands on the spare parts. So you're gonna have to hang on for a bit, alright? I'll get to you as soon as I can, I promise.

I'm sending all the files I could salvage from the corvette we blew up. 'Ghost' says the war's over, but if it ain't, we're gonna need all the intel we can get. Pass it to HighCom, ya hear? Or at least to the Chief. One of those two will know what to do with it.

...Stay safe, kid. I miss ya."

 _Attachments:_ 7


	6. Chapter 5

Entry Five

Day Nine. 2300 hours.

Conceding the Moon to the Hive was the Vanguard's first mistake. If they had checked on its condition sooner, the Hive would have never gained a foothold there. Every good leader knows you never let the enemy push that far unless a tactical retreat is the only option left. (And hiding in the Last City does not count as a "tactical retreat.")

Their second mistake was allowing operations to continue in this now-hostile territory. Since they were unable to retake the Moon during the Great Disaster, and have since declared it a "Forbidden Zone," they should have left well enough alone. Sending a Guardian to scout around was basically poking the hornet's nest.

And their third mistake?

Sending me to check up on said Guardian. Who is _dead_. _As we suspected_. Except the Vanguard will never know for certain, because _I'm_ going to die here as well! Who in their right minds -

[Thralls' shrieks in the distance]

... _Excuse me a moment_.

* * *

2330 hours.

If I die and someone finds this, I do not apologize for my earlier tone. Sending a Spartan to do the impossible is not the same as sending a Spartan to do the asinine. And if I live, may this entry remind me to use the same tone with Commander Zavala. I don't care if he is at the top of my current chain of command. _Cic maith sa tóin atá de dlíth air_.

But I should save my breath for now.

If you are wondering where Sullivan is, he and I were separated soon after we entered this so-called "Temple of Crota." He was nearly overwhelmed by Thrall while attempting to heal me, so I ordered him to fall back to a safer area. I have not made contact with him since.

My best option would be to find an exit and regroup with Sullivan, but right now there are too many enemies nearby. So I will do my best to clear the area first before attempting an exfil.

* * *

Entry Six

Day Ten. 0900 hours.

The Hive are relentless, and without Sullivan or my augmentations, it is becoming harder and harder to shake them. To conserve my datapad's battery and reduce my overall vulnerability, future entries will be very brief updates and tactical notes.

* * *

1651 hours.

The theory about Acolytes being highly intelligent is incorrect. They are sentient, but in fact quite stupid. They have no grasp of battle tactics whatsoever.

* * *

2357 hours.

The theory about Thralls being blind is correct. I cleared an entire room by relying on my previous stealth training.

* * *

Entry Seven

Day Twelve. 1100 hours.

I have found a Ghost.

It is not my Ghost.

Still, I have tucked it away in my belt; it feels wrong to leave it behind.

* * *

2000 hours.

It is a good thing that I heal quickly, because my first aid kit is officially depleted.

* * *

Entry Eight

Day Thirteen. 2231 hours.

I have run out of ammo for my rocket launcher. If I encounter another Witch, I'm not sure I will survive. On the plus side, I took a Knight's sword and bashed them with it, which was very satisfying. Shame I couldn't keep the sword.

* * *

Entry Nine

Day Fifteen. 0015 hours.

I am not as apprehensive of the Hive as I used to be. Yes, there are some things I still don't understand (and may never get to), but fighting them without Sullivan isn't so hard anymore. I wield my Light as I once wielded my augmentations. It is meant to be a part of me. I know that now.

* * *

1347 hours.

A Witch wanted my Light, so I let her take it and watched her burn.

* * *

2200 hours.

This headache is unbearable. I may not last through the night.

* * *

Entry Ten

Day Sixteen. 0600 hours.

I thought the headache was from the Witch's attempt to drain my Light, but now I have a different theory. "Spartan time" is returning.

* * *

1400 hours.

Good news: "Spartan time" has indeed returned, and is returning to its previous potency with every passing hour. I now react in milliseconds instead of seconds, and it has made a huge increase in combat efficiency. Bad news: I am completely out of ammo, and have lost my combat knife to a group of very persistent Thrall. I will have to punch my way out of this place.

* * *

2131 hours.

More good news: I have found Sullivan. His shell is cracked and he is very weak, but at least we are together again. Now if only we could find the way out.


	7. Chapter 6

Entry Eleven

 _Initiate playback of "HUD-33_ __12-07-AM,vid"?_ **_Yes**

0:00

[Sullivan] "It won't last."

"Why not?"

[S] "It just won't. Even if I knew _why_ the Light is restoring your augmented DNA, I wouldn't know how to replicate it when I revive you again. And yes - that's _when_ , not _if_. You're not exactly invincible."

"So - "

[S] "So the next time you die, you'll be back to where you started."

"I understand that. What I don't understand is why you couldn't replicate it if I stay alive for - let's say - 6 months? A year? Wouldn't that be enough time to learn how it works?"

[S] "We're still in Hive territory, Duane. We're lucky that we've survived this long."

"That wasn't an answer."

[S] "Actually it was."

"You know, you're rather pessimistic for a 'little light'."

[S] "Don't call me that." (pause) "Have you experienced any side effects?"

"No. But I'm aware of the original risks."

[S] "Such as?"

"Shattered bones, involuntary muscle spasms, blindness - "

[S] "That's horrible! Why would you accept such appalling risks?"

"To win." (rustling of supplies) "To win _that_ war, and now to win _this_ one. That's all you need to know." (slight pause) "Damn. I really _am_ out of everything useful. Do you think the rest of my augmentations will return soon?"

[S] "...Unlikely. Your extensive use of the Light is what triggered it, but we're both running quite low at the moment."

"How can we 'run low' on Light? I didn't think that was possible."

[S] "Our Light comes from the Traveler. Without a connection to it, we can't generate more."

"That doesn't seem efficient - "

[S, overlapping] "Plus there's no guarantee that the Light _can_ bring it all back. The Light isn't a sentient force; it's more like a..."

"Zombie virus."

[S] "Procreative paracausal energy." (pause) "...'zombie virus'?"

"Never mind."

[S] "My point is, it's acting like a catalyst, and a catalyst can only do so much. So even if we had more Light, I can't say for certain that the augmented parts of your DNA would be fully restored. Other factors could emerge and interfere with the process. In fact, your new body could reject further augmentation, seeing as I brought you back in a more natural state."

"It's repressed DNA, Sul. I'm not _mutating_."

[S] "Does it matter?"

(Acolyte hissing, then a wet * _crunch_ *)

"Look, let's argue about this later. What about an escape plan? How do we get out of here?"

[S] "I'm not sure. To be honest, I went looking for you after we were separated, so I'm just as lost as you are..."

"Great."

[S] "I am your _lifeline_ , Duane. And I was so worried! Even if I _could_ raise another Guardian, I'd still rather have you. We're together for a reason."

"And I was concerned as well. But hiding would've only kept you safe for so long."

[S] "How would _you_ know?"

(rustling, then silence)

[S] "...Is ...is that what I think it is?"

"Yes."

[S] "Oh no."

"So you don't know the way out."

[S] "We - _I_ \- didn't exactly have a map." (pause) "But if other Guardians were here, then maybe _they_ made a map! Let me scan that Ghost; I'll see if they made any useful discoveries before they... you know."

(break in recording)

(return to recording)

[S] "Bad news and worse news."

sigh* "Go ahead."

[S] "Bad news is that the Ghost only has information about a 'World's Grave,' a nearby Hive library which houses stolen secrets about Earth. Worse news is that they also picked up an anomaly on their scans, and determined it to be the Sword of Crota - the weapon responsible for the Great Disaster."

"Huh."

[S] "I think that's our cue to find the exit. Wouldn't you agree?"

"...No."

[S] " ** _No?_** "

"We find the library, _then_ find the exit. And then we come back for this 'Sword of Crota'."

[S] " _Have you lost your mind?_ You want to go back in with _no ammo_ , _no backup_ \- "

(interrupting) "How close is the library?"

[S] "...Three rooms down."

"So it's doable."

[S] " _It is **not**_ \- " (silence, then a quieter tone) "It is _not_. _Doable_."

"Sul, it's a library. We'll sneak in, grab what we can, and get out before they even know we were there."

[S] "And how will we 'get out' if we don't know where the exit is? You know, _the exit you were stressing about a few minutes ago?_ "

"A library without maps is a pretty poor library."

[S] "...Ah." (pause) "...It's still a bad idea."

"Would you prefer to stay here and deep-scan every other tunnel for the next few days?" (silence) "Didn't think so."

[S] "...Are we going _now?_ "

"No, we need to rest. Let's climb to that crevice up there - it will give us a higher vantage point and hide us from the patrols' line of sight. I'll take first watch."

[S] "All right. But _I'll_ take first watch. Ghosts don't get tired, you know."

"Just make sure they can't detect your Light."

[S] "I'll do my best."

25:52

 _End of playback. Initiate playback of "HUD-33_12-07-AM,vid"?_ _ **No**


End file.
